bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BioShock 2 Characters
Characters Yeah, I'm pretty knew to the whole wiki deal, but recent edits on this page bring up a question. What is going to define a character, and more particularly, a major versus minor character. Does the Big Sister count as a character because she is supposedly going to play a part of the story, and if so, should she be major, or minor? Is a character just someone who is mentioned at all in the story? I'm just attempting to clarify this page.--Magicman4443 01:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Tenenbaum a Minor? Considering that we only meet Tenenbaum at the beginning of Bio 2,and even then she plays a very minor role, shouldn't she be moved to minor characters? Done. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Someone moved her back to major, I fixed it. Allen750 03:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, the real difference between major and minor characters is whether or not they physically appear in the game and affect the plot. Minor characters only appear in audio diaries or are not needed for the plot. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I started thinking about it, did some research, and yeah, she's a major character. She's just so danged involved in so many past events, she screwed up Rapture to remembered forever as a major (idiot). Allen750 06:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 2 multiplayer i've noticed that every single multiplayer character has only a single "special" weapon and hat, yet we have lists of all the weapons for each person. Shouldn't we just compile all the original weapons+masks on one page? DaMailman113 06:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Moved Pearl Porter to Major Characters There wasn't enough space to tell everything I did in my latest edit on this page so I added it here: I also added a few mentioned characters (does that where seen on the Rapture's Best and Brightest poster) note that Lamb is mentioned else where. I moved Pearl Porter to major characters. Pearl definitely has a more meaningful part of the store, more then ex. Ernestine Franklin and so needs to be set in a different category. She is dead but all the audio logs recorded by her and Porter, the pictures, the mentions and her husbands never-ending-love for her is a major part of the story. So I'm just checking if it is OK. Shacob (talk) 16:29, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :That's a good question. She does not help the main story go forward (ex: Tenenbaum, Cohen in BaS1), nor act as an obstacle to the player (ex: Peach Wilkins, Grace Holloway). I would consider her more part of Porter's background story instead of an important character. Still Porter is motivated by her death through the creation of The Thinker and addresses her a final message at the end of the game. I really don't know which category to choose between major and minor characters. /: Pauolo (talk) 16:55, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::My first inclination is to list her as a minor character, though you've made a good case for her being counted as major. Should there be a vote or something? ::Unownshipper (talk) 08:24, January 13, 2015 (UTC) The issue was kind off left as it was, with Pearl remaining a major character without further discussion. Accounting for that, I have a suggestion for a solution: What if we add a "Supporting Characters" header? It would be in between Minor and Major. I have always looked at the headers and thought that some characters were mislabeled. Yi Suchong, Diane McClintock and Sullivan are much more important and "major" than Paparazzi, Angelina and Lloyd Webster, who are most certainly "minor", yet they are under the same category... But they don't fit under Major Characters either. The verdict, according to me, is that some characters are not "major" enough to fit under Major Characters and not "minor" enough to be a Minor Character. Suggestions I have for how we could choose which characters for this category could be ex: major plot-significance (Jasmine Jolene) and people with more than two/three Audio Diaries (Pablo Navarro). Thoughts? --Shacob (talk) 15:51, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :Eh, I think it's fine as it is. If we start having more subcategories then things will get confusing and we'll open a whole debacle about who should be considered "minor" or "supporting" across the game series. :--Relativus (talk) 17:11, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Little sisters Originally the very first little sister was called Lucy. But only her radio message was deleted. Where to put character, if he himself remained, but the name was not mentioned (in the article Little Sister this name is in the list of sisters). The same question for the name Veronica - another sister. --User:МХК46 14:48, july 11, 2019 (UTS)